Out of Hand
by X-Ataraxia-X
Summary: This is an inbetweenquel for one of my Team's stories, As You Were. It's about Robin between the flashback and the actual story in the beginning of the first chapter. I hope you like it. :)


**Alright, so as I write this note, I haven't started writing the story yet, but this is my plan for the story: This is to show you guys what goes on with Robin after the Titans break up (This begins literally right after the end of the flashback in the first chapter, so he'll be on his bike.) before the events of As You Were. Now, the rest of my Team has no idea I'm doing this, but I need to write, and this is something I thought I should write, and seeing as it's for one of our stories, I thought it should be posted up here, so, without further ado, the first chapter of Out of Hand. By the way, if you can even come close to guessing where that title comes from, you get an internet cookie, but it's a really vague interpretation of the source, so good luck.. :P**

**This part is a separate note. I wrote this a while ago, put it on the Team's page, and then took it down. Now it's going up on my page. I haven't written any more of it yet, but I hope to soon, no promises. Also, I own nothing.**

Robin let out a low growl as he sped down the highway.

"I was just taking care of some small-timers!"

The air responded by echoing the sound of his motorcycle's engine roaring through the otherwise quiet night.

"How could they do this to me? I created this team. If it wasn't for me, they never would have met."

He brought the bike to a stop in a gravel parking lot, realizing he didn't know where he was.

"Well great. I might as well see if anyone can tell me where the heck I am."

Climbing off the bike, he had only taken a few steps when a piece of paper hit his helmet and got wedged into the gap where his visor was just a little loose. As he pulled it off of his helmet, he noticed that it was a flyer, and as he studied it, having to let his eyes adjust to the low lighting, he saw that it was for a motocross tournament, with a possible sponsorship from Lexcorp's automobile division.

Intrigued, he decided that it might be interesting, and it would give him something to do, so he got back on his bike and rode off into the night, looking for a halfway decent hotel to lodge at until morning, when he would begin to prepare for the first race, which was in two weeks.

**Day one: A bike.**

He woke up the next morning with only a slight bitter taste in the back of his throat.

Walking to the bathroom, he began to think about what he would have to do to get into the race.

Glancing back at the flyer on the bedside table, he knew that he had to participate, and place in one of the top three spots, in five races to be granted entry. He also knew that he would need a new bike, seeing as the R-Cycle wasn't exactly motocross appropriate, and a crew. He decided that he would need a good bike, and probably a victory, before a crew would be interested in joining him.

He got dressed, having had the sense to pack some essentials before sending everything from his room at the Tower back to Wayne Manor, and went outside to his bike, setting to completely ridding it of every weapon and security feature it had been equipped with, effectively turning it into a simple street bike, which he would have to trade in to purchase a new motocross bike.

He headed towards the city, knowing he could get some good quality bikes from Bruce, but not wanting to lean on his old mentor too much. As he drove down some of the back roads, he found a small but promising-looking cycle shop, and pulled in.

Walking in, he smelled the pungent odor of tobacco.

The sales clerk looked up from her magazine long enough to see that he wasn't a police officer, and then she looked back down. He walked over to her, and asked her about trading in his old bike to get one for the Lexcorp. Tournament.

She chuckled, then went outside with him to look at his deconstructed R-cycle, claiming that she would give him six grand for it, or that he could trade it in for a new one, which would give him more money, as he could get an eight-thousand dollar bike with it.

They walked back into the store, and she showed him a powerful, scarlet bike, with what looked like yellow wings painted on.

It was priced at seven-thousand.

As he was riding through town, he felt, and heard, his communicator going off in his pocket. He had forgotten that he still had it.

Looking at it, he made a decision.

He threw it under the wheel of his motorcycle.

Flexing his jaw, he rode into the lower-class end of town, knowing he would find good, cheap help to work as his crew.

He didn't look back at the sparking, semi-sphere that now lay shattered on the street.

**Alright, so, I'm just gonna say now that I know nothing about motocross racing, and if anyone who reads this does, please shoot a PM our way and I'll be sure to take everything into account. :P So, this is how it starts… What's gonna happen to Robin in the next few years as he struggles with the loss of his team? How is he going to cope with life as a normal civilian? What leads him to the events of As You Were? Well, I actually wrote an outline for this story, so I have some kind of idea, but none of you do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *clears throat* Anyways, please R&R, and I hope you like it!**

**X-A-X, OUT!**


End file.
